


Живи!

by N_aprelsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_aprelsky/pseuds/N_aprelsky
Summary: Госпожа Йегер всегда говорила, что каждый достоин жизни. Армин задавал ей вопросы, а она отвечала, и это не было похоже ни на что. И все ее ответы остались на той салфетке, испачканной в крови.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	Живи!

**Author's Note:**

> да ну нахер. я просто не могла не, потому что я не видела ничего такого в русском сегменте фандома, поэтому просто... взаимодействие армина и карлы - это то, что все мы с вами заслужили. конечно же, отсылки на стаки, потому что они вечные. но это все равно динамика эремина, а еще я поехала кукухой, но ладно. короче мне сломали жизнь.

_Так как долго я любил тебя?_

_От колыбели до могилы, любимый._

_Еще до того, как я появился на свет._

_Теперь мне ясно, понимаешь._

_Твоя мама была права._

_Это действительно глупый вопрос.  
_ _The Thirteen Letters, dropdeaddream, whatarefears_

Говорят, мир родился из звезды. Говорят, в звезде он и умрет. Правда ли, ложь ли – да черт его знает. Все давно смешалось, чтобы быть настоящим, и на истину уже давно плевать. Все идут за своим, оправдывая личное высшим. И это правильно, наверное, потому что герои тоже люди. И герои тоже умирают. Только Армин совсем не герой. Поэтому он умрет быстрее.

Бертольд не должен догадаться раньше времени, а Армин подарит свое кому-нибудь другому. Пусть Эрен посмотрит на океан! Пускай так будет, пока мысли связные, еще не замутненные болью. Армин так долго от нее бегал. Теперь придется встретиться лицом к лицу, пока еще не все решилось. Пока в нем есть мечта. Пока он сам есть.

В баллонах совсем мало газа, но больше и не надо. Так даже лучше – может быть, они даже не взорвутся от жара. Тогда от Армина еще что-нибудь останется. Что-нибудь, что можно будет похоронить и оплакивать. Он всегда так боялся, доверяя своему страху больше, чем мечте. И это неправильно. Жить нужно без страха. Умирать надо без сожалений.

И все сметает. Так ведь и должно быть. Сначала больно, и выворачивает пальцы от жара плавящейся рукояти клинка. Армин терпит. Он в последний раз хорошо подумал – как всегда, чем больше он думает, тем лучше. Нельзя поддаваться эмоциям. Надо умереть. Потому что он уже никогда не увидит океан.

Армину всегда казалось, что за него должны решать, потому что он сам настолько сильно себя ненавидит и жалеет, что все его решения обязаны быть неоправданными. Дали отряд – погибли люди, дали право выбора – умирает он сам. Его бы могли использовать в борьбе с титанами, но ему дали свободу. Его мысли больше никто не сдерживает. И Армин предпочитает умереть за мечту.

Вся жизнь перед глазами – только теперь она цвета красного зарева. Так больно. Все воспоминания почему-то болят, в них горит кожа, и чувствуется запах жженой плоти. Теперь не чувствуется. Ожоги слизистой, в носу щиплет от слез, которых больше никогда не будет. Кто выбирает, как умереть?

_Самопожертвование - самоубийство?_

***

\- Ты бы помог Эрену, - говорит госпожа Йегер.

Она опускается, и теперь ее глаза на уровне глаз Армина. Он отводит взгляд, боясь, что она его раскусит. Но госпожа Йегер только улыбается, трепля его по волосам. Взрослые часто так делают – это Армин уже понял. Почему-то им всем нравятся его волосы. Только Эрен говорит, что он похож на девчонку. Эрен вообще много говорит, и это почти всегда должно быть обидно, но Армин покорно слушается. Он даже хотел обрезать волосы, пока мама не увидела его с ножницами.

\- Чем я ему помогу? – Армин хмурится. – Его из-за меня бьют, но он сам ввязывается, я ему говорил, что не надо, я и сам могу, не прибьют же…

\- Глупый, - госпожа Йегер смеется. – Ты знаешь, что такое человечность?

  
Армин задумывается. Человечность – отдавать всего себя для людей. Чтобы ты был только для них, а не для себя. Быть добрее, нести свет. Это похоже на госпожу Йегер. Она человечная. Это Армин, конечно, не говорит. Он кивает, и госпожа Йегер улыбается широко-широко.

\- Научи Эрена человечности, - просит она. – Пока он считает, что ему все дозволено, потому что его отец доктор, но… присмотри за ним, хорошо?

Армин не знает, что ответить. Он, наверное, не справится. Смотреть за Эреном! Куда ему, если он даже за собой присмотреть не может? Вот бы у них был еще один друг, который мог бы смотреть за Эреном и исполнить желание госпожи Йегер. Армин хочет, чтобы так и было. Она ведь человечная! Она заслуживает того, чтобы ее желания исполнялись.

Армин молчит. Он вдыхает, впитывает в себя обстановку в доме Эрена: пахнет немного пылью, немного лекарствами. Из окна льется такой мягкий свет, потому что солнце только-только взошло, и Армин пришел будить Эрена, чтобы рассказать ему новую историю о том, что там, за стенами. Эрен очень любит эти истории.

А еще в этом доме пахнет семьей. Не так, как у Армина – у его семьи запах книг, деревянной мебели и сказок, которые мама и дедушка читают перед сном. Они всегда целуют Армина в лоб перед тем, как задуть свечу. Потом Армин остается один, представляя, что над головой нет крыши – только бесконечные звезды, которые и приведут его к долинам песка, бескрайним лесам, степям, похожим на океан, и бескрайнему океану, похожему на степи.

\- Почему я? – выдавливает из себя Армин. – Он меня никогда не послушает.

\- Глупый, - повторяет госпожа Йегер с теплотой в голосе. – Просто я чувствую, что ты ему поможешь.

  
Армин кивает ей – серьезно, как взрослый. Он бежит поднимать Эрена, и на лестнице оборачивается к госпоже Йегер. Она внимательно смотрит ему вслед. Она доверяет ему Эрена. Армин никогда не разочарует ее.

***

Солнце ярко светит. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что они сидят у берегов океана. А если уж постараться – можно представить запах соли вместо запаха камышей и подтухшей воды. Армин поудобнее устраивается на земле, подложив руки под голову. Эрен лежит совсем рядом, и они соприкасаются локтями.

\- Микаса со мной не разговаривает, - жалуется Эрен. Армин уверен, что он дуется. – А я теперь ее брат. Она должна со мной разговаривать!

\- Подожди немного, - говорит Армин, щурясь от того, какое небо яркое. – Она скоро будет, просто ей непривычно.

\- Может, ты с ней поговоришь? – Эрен переворачивается и нависает над Армином. – Расскажешь ей о нашей мечте.

Армин не хочет рассказывать. Он хочет, чтобы эта мечта осталась только между ними. Но Эрен так просит, а Армин обещал научить его человечности. Значит, надо рассказать. Армин едва улыбается, и Эрен бросается на него с объятиями. Он совсем не умеет обниматься – скорее сжимает, прижимаясь так близко, что у Армина уже воздуха не хватает. Еще и эта летняя жара.

\- Я еще ничего не сказал.

\- Я просто знаю, что ты расскажешь, - Эрен поднимает его, и теперь они сидят, смотря на воду, которая тухнет на солнце. Она совсем не пахнет солью.

Эта мечта должна была быть на двоих. Армин эгоистично надеется, что Микасе она не понравится.

\- Конечно, - он довольно щурится. – Я уверен, ей тоже захочется посмотреть…

\- Вот видишь!

Армин ничего не видит. Он поступает человечно – отдает людям всего себя, чтобы они его хвалили и были уверены в нем. Ему больше ничего не нужно.

***

Зима приходит вместе с болезнью. Дедушка не успевает следить за больным Армином, поэтому иногда приходит госпожа Йегер, чтобы присмотреть за ним. Армину не хочется, чтобы она тратила на него время, но он ничего не говорит. Недавно дедушка сказал, что надо учиться уважать чужой выбор. Когда кашель разрывает легкие – тем более.

Армин часто болеет. У дедушки не хватает денег, чтобы лечить его, и Армин думает, что было бы лучше, если бы он никогда не болел. Если бы его не пришлось содержать, если бы за ним не пришлось ухаживать. Он уже знает, что такое смерть. Там ему было бы хорошо. Наверное, там уже его родители. Почему дедушка не хочет радоваться, что Армин может с ними встретиться?

\- Не смей так говорить, - госпожа Йегер злится. Почему? Почему они все злятся, когда Армин находит решение этой проблемы? – Ты должен жить. _Все должны жить._

\- А мама с папой не вернулись… - Армин зевает. Ему уже не больно говорить об этом. – Им, наверное, хорошо там. А от меня одни проблемы.

\- _Ты даже не представляешь…_ \- госпожа Йегер тяжело вздыхает. – Они хотели, чтобы ты жил, несмотря ни на что.

\- Это они так сказали? – Армин недоверчиво смотрит на нее. Она выглядит такой уставшей – это, должно быть, из-за него.

Армин оглушительно кашляет, пока из глаз не начинают литься слезы. Дышать очень больно, руки дрожат, а в груди все болит так, будто ее жгли каленым железом. Если Армин умрет… _Эрену придется исполнять мечту одному! Микаса ведь не верит!_ От этой мысли Армин снова заходится в приступе кашля.

\- Глупый вопрос, - госпожа Йегер едва улыбается. Ее губы подрагивают.

Армин читает на ее лице беспокойство. Что-то не так? Она слишком человечная, раз приходит сюда, чтобы сидеть с ним. Завтра, если она придет, Армин попросит ее заниматься чем-то более полезным. Когда она встает, ему хочется вцепиться в подол ее платья, лишь бы она осталась.

\- Я позову Гришу, - сжав губы в тонкую линию, говорит госпожа Йегер. – Только подожди, ладно?

Она наклоняется над Армином и вытирает его рот салфеткой. Голова очень сильно болит, и весь мир окрасился в красный от этой боли, но Армин почти уверен – кровь действительно есть. Кровь на белом. Это как-то неправильно. Так не должно быть, но так есть. Госпожа Йегер уходит в ночь, прикрывая за собой дверь маленькой комнатушки.

Дальше Армин засыпает. Ему снится, что его обнимает мама.

***

Армин сделал все не так. Он ведь сказал Ханнесу! Так почему госпожи Йегер здесь нет, а Эрен плачет по ночам? Его успокаивает Микаса, пока Армин носится по лагерю, упрашивая военпол дать им еще одно одеяло. Дедушка ушел. Он ушел, как родители. Как госпожа Йегер. Они все уходят, а Армин остается.

\- Почему ты всегда носишься с нами? – спрашивает Армин, возвращаясь к Микасе. Эрен уже спит.

Микаса гладит его по волосам, ничего не говоря. Она не отвечает, но Армин видит – ответить очень хочет. В полумраке ночи все становится неправильным, даже их мысли. Они с Микасой думают об одном и том же – лишь бы Эрен прекратил кричать во сне. Армин опускается и, подумав, целует его в лоб. Так делала госпожа Йегер, он видел.

На небе бескрайние звезды, и у каждого созвездия есть свое название. Армин накрывает Микасу одеялом, пока сам мерзнет.

\- Ты всегда задаешь такие глупые вопросы, - тихо говорит Микаса. – Ты же умный, подумай.

Армин все еще не понимает. Он сам пойдет за Эреном на край света, за Микасой отправится туда, куда она захочет. Не потому, что когда-то его учили быть человечным – просто он любит их, просто у него больше никого нет.

\- Нет… - он мотает головой. – Даже не с нами. Со мной. _Почему… вы оба?_ Лучше бы бросили меня, и вам было бы лучше. _Правда!_ Я бы не обиделся, я сам понимаю.

\- Лучше помолчи, - выдыхает Микаса. – Разбудишь.

Армин смотрит на спящего Эрена. Он обводит пальцем линии его профиля, думая, но ни к чему так и не приходит. Госпожа Йегер тоже говорила, что у него глупые вопросы. Чего же им так не нравится? Армин вздыхает. Ему бы и самому поспать. Вместо этого он предлагает Микасе охранять их с Эреном сон до самого утра. Уставшая Микаса, конечно, соглашается. А Армин… Армин слушает звезды.

***

Эрен падает на траву с глухим стуком. Армин только смотрит на него, едва улыбаясь. Улыбка у него ломкая, усталая до невозможности. Единственный выходной за месяц – кто бы не устал? Но это хорошее чувство, когда кости ломит от проделанной работы. Это всего лишь долгий путь к мечте, которая там – рукой дотянуться. Армин аккуратно садится рядом.

\- Скоро выпуск, - Эрен прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. – Больше не буду смотреть на рожу Жана, счастье-то какое.

Армин смеется. Микаса в карауле, и это время, когда они только вдвоем. Сюда никто больше не придет – никто никогда не мечтал о зеленых полях, о лесе вокруг. Только им с Эреном это напоминает мечту.

\- Поцелуй меня, - просит Армин легкомысленно.

  
Ему так хорошо, у них целый выходной, и они только вдвоем. Шутка ли, но губы Эрена на вкус – точно соленая вода. Армин дышит им, он хочет быть с ним, исполнить их общую мечту и жить ради того, чтобы Эрен целовал его. Так правильно, так нужно. Этого просила госпожа Йегер, когда просила, чтобы Армин научил ее сына человечности? Они даже целоваться научиться не могут.

У Эрена всегда такие теплые руки. Они точно оставляют метки-солнечные зайчики на шее Армина, когда прикасаются. Эрен постоянно злится, только с Армином почему-то постоянно улыбается. Наверное, это их мечта. Мечта увидеть мир, пройти все дороги до конца, и…

Армин чувствует, как внутри разливается оно. Это любовь. Она, должно быть, так красива. Армину достаточно того, что он знает ей имя. У нее зеленые глаза. Она не умеет целоваться и обожает оставлять свои метки на его теле – обязательно при свете. Его любовь такая живая и искренняя.

\- Ты плачешь, - тихо говорит Эрен, отстраняясь. Армин только мотает головой.

Ему просто сердце защемило. Это пройдет. Все проходит. Кроме, конечно, мечты и самого Эрена. Потому что он должен жить.

***

_И все-таки нет._ Единственный выход – умереть. Только Микаса зачем-то выкидывает его лезвие.

Зачем?..

Она?..

  
Это сделала?..

У Армина заканчивается мечта, когда Эрен заставляет его жить. Армин ломается, когда Микаса не дает ему умереть.

***

Армин приходит в его одиночную комнату поздно ночью, когда весь разведкорпус засыпает во мрачном предвкушении смерти. Кроме, конечно, них двоих. Света больше нет, и соседей нет, но Армин думает, что Эрен как-нибудь переживет. Не в этом же дело, правда? _Не только в этом?_

Обнаженное тело, оголенная душа – Армин весь перед Эреном, он готовится умереть в этой вылазке, чтобы дальше не было так больно. Чтобы больше никогда не видеть, как Эрен умирает, чтобы больше не знать, каково это – когда мечта заканчивается и начинается вновь. Океан, должно быть, зеленого цвета, а не голубого. Он должен быть цвета…

\- Почему ты всегда включал свет? – спрашивает Армин, садясь рядом с Эреном, пока тот старается раздеться как можно быстрее.

\- Господи… - Эрен смеется. – Я просто хотел посмотреть на тебя. Это…

Армин знает, что он не сможет закончить – вот голос ломается пополам, а Эрен скидывает рубашку, чтобы прижать Армина к кровати. Он целует там, где должно быть стыдно, но уже ничего нет. Армин ему верит. Он всегда старается отдавать, а не брать, но что-то он все-таки урвал. И он будет хранить это до самой смерти, когда бы она ни наступила. А наступит она, видимо, очень скоро.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что океан не такой красивый, как ты, - говорит Эрен, когда они заканчивают. Армин рассеянно гладит его по животу.

Это так хорошо. Неважно как – Армин просто не может объяснить это словами. Ему нравится, когда Эрен обращается с ним, как с девушкой, когда делает то же, что делают с девушками. Ему нравится, как сегодня, меняться и впитывать все ощущения, которые обычно принадлежат Эрену. Ему нравится, когда можно попробовать на вкус самого себя, но от этого бывает так стыдно, а Эрен все равно его целует, и Армину кажется… да ничего ему не кажется.

\- Я люблю тебя, - признается он. – Ты ведь знал?

Эрен нервно усмехается и целует Армина в висок. Конечно, он знал.

\- Ага, - он снова усмехается. Странно это. – А ты знал, что _я_ люблю _тебя?_

Иногда Армин чувствует себя идиотом. Самым счастливым на свете идиотом.

***

А дальше боли нет. Ничего нет, когда сгорают нервные окончания. Даже если открыть глаза, даже если бы можно было, Армин ничего бы не увидел. Эрен как-то говорил, что ему нравится их цвет. Он говорил, что у Армина самые красивые на свете глаза. Кажется, теперь их нет. Кажется, они все стали слезами. И это… ломает.

В Армине больше нет ничего из того, что любит в нем Эрен. Светлые волосы, бледная кожа, глаза цвета моря, цвета океана. В Армине не осталось ничего, даже мечты. Пустая оболочка, которая обрекла себя на смерть, потому что остальные должны жить. Это так и должно быть. Все в порядке. Эрен будет любить воспоминания, а Армину, как в детстве, приснятся материнские руки.

Каждый найдет свое. И если боли нет, то почему так разрывается сердце? Почему оно горит где-то внутри, когда вся кровь должна была вскипеть и сварить его, как варят походный ужин? Почему хочется плакать, если ничего не осталось? Почему руки держат рукоять клинка, если больше ничего нет?  
  
Мир живет, пока в нем есть мечты и желания. Значит, миру Армина пора умереть. Все свои стремления он подарил. И, черт возьми, он бы умер за это еще тысячи и тысячи раз. И умирал бы бесконечно, бесконечно горел в том моменте, когда еще что-то чувствовал. Пусть его последнее решение будет верным.

Армин понимает. Перед самой смертью до него вдруг доходит – они были правы. Он задавал такие глупые вопросы. Он обязательно расскажет об этом госпоже Йегер при встрече. И впервые… впервые Армину хочется себе всего и сразу – только бы они помнили. Только бы _он, хотя бы он_ помнил.

Армину, если честно, кроме памяти ничего и не нужно. _Больше нет._


End file.
